Janie By Design
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: What if Billy told Jane about his relationship with Lulu? Then he tells her there's another girl, I mean what's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this right after I watch the show. I need a name for it and I hope you all can help me out.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the Beast was still as embarrassing as it usually was but Billy somehow was immune to it. I would never understand why he didn't get embarrassed about anything; I was constantly embarrassed of everything. I guess we balanced each other out nicely.<p>

"Janie, I have to tell you something," Billy sighed, breaking the silence that had enveloped the inside of the car. "You have to promise me that you won't get mad at me, okay?"

I knitted my eyebrows together and gave him a skeptical look, "The last time we had this type of conversation I ended up in a pool wearing dry-clean only clothes."

"I've been secretly hooking up with Lulu," he said in one big breath. I knew that tone of voice; he'd been keeping this secret for a while now.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked, tears pricking the back of my eyelids. "Has it been a long time or is it a fairly new thing?"

"It's been going on since before the party. It's kind of the reason she pushed you into the pool," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You've been lying to me for over a month?" I whimpered, tears falling down my cheeks and splashing onto my lap. "Do I not mean anything to you?"

He scooted across the seats and put a hand on my cheek, "It's not like that, Janie. I wanted to tell you but she made me promise to not tell anyone."

I pushed the door of the car open and slammed it back. "Come on, Janie. I didn't mean to hurt you, it wasn't like that."

I turned around and said, "I thought our friendship was about trust, but apparently it wasn't like that either."

I turned on my heel and walked into the school. I found the nearest girls' room and shut myself in a stall before dissolving into tears. I slid down the bathroom stall and pulled my knees up to my chest, burying my face in them.

I heard a timid knock on the door and saw a pair of floral flats on the other side of the door. I sniffed and slide the lock out of place when I stood up. The girl outside was a tall redhead with green glasses and a braid.

"I heard you crying and thought I should check on you," she said, tugging on the end of her hair. "Most of the time when girls are crying in the bathroom it isn't over something good. They're either pregnant or gagging themselves."

I couldn't help but smile as I walked over to the mirror. The smile vanished when I caught sight of my reflection; I was a hot mess. My mascara and eyeliner was down near my chin and my eye shadow was history.

"I'm Charlie. Do you want me to help you fix yourself up?" The redhead asked, walking up behind me. "I can have you looking hot again in ten minutes."

I gave her a small smile and sat up on the sinks. True to her word, ten minutes later I looked great again. My eyes may have been a little bit bloodshot but I looked like I did before I had a meltdown. Thinking about this, my eyes started to fill up with tears.

They fell and I tried to hide my face from Charlie but I knew she saw it when she said, "Do you want to talk about what happened? Or do you want to go to class and act like nothing happened?"

"I'm best friends with this guy and he's been secretly hooking up with the girl that I've hated since middle school. Am I wrong to be upset about this?" I asked, wiping the tears off of my cheeks and fixing my makeup.

"Maybe he thought he was keeping you from getting hurt," she said, lacing our arms together and walking out of the bathroom.

I made it to my class and turned to Charlie. "Thank you so much for helping me. Do you want to hang out later this week? We can grab some coffee tomorrow and go shopping."

"That would be fantastic; do you want to put your number in my phone?" She asked, handing it over to me.

I nodded and we exchanged phones. Once she handed it back I gave her a smile before smoothing my skirt and walking into History. All eyes were on me when the door shut, including Billy and Lulu's. She was sitting in my seat next to him so I just took the empty seat at the back of the class.

"Miss Quimby, I would appreciate it if you weren't late for my class again," the teacher said from his desk. "It's starting to look bad."

I nodded and slid into my desk as far as possible. I waited impatiently for the bell to ring and when it did, I high-tailed it out of class. I wasn't fast enough because I felt the familiar imprint of Billy's rings on my wrist.

"Please talk to me," he begged pulling me into an abandoned classroom. Once I shut the door he took my face in his hands and said, "I broke things off with Lulu; she wasn't worth losing you over. I need you in my life to keep me sane."

I looked into his blue eyes and realized why it hurt me so much that he was with Lulu; I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with my best friend. I felt my heartbeat accelerate when he kissed my forehead, something that never happened.

"I don't know if I can forgive you for this. Billy, you lied to me; we've been friends since middle school and you didn't tell me a huge secret," I said, not moving out of his hold.

He let go of me and jumped up on the main desk. I stayed where I was and waited for an explanation. He let out a sigh before holding out a hand to me, when I ignored him he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I didn't want you to hate me, Jane. I know you hate Lulu and I was afraid you were going to end up hating me too," he said. "I couldn't handle you hating me."

I let out a sigh before walking over to him, "I could never hate you, Billy, even if I wanted to. I've never lied to you in our entire friendship and the fact that you did breaks my heart."

"I'm afraid of having too many feelings that I don't know what to do with," he said, standing up in front of me. "I have feelings for this girl and she's completely perfect, but I know she doesn't feel the same. What do I do?"

I felt my breathing get quicker as I thought about him in the arms of yet another girl. I cleared my throat and backed away from him a little bit. I sat on the desk behind me and said, "Well I think you should do things that make her notice you. Make subtle comments about her clothes, her eyes, anything that she thinks you don't usually notice. Make her feel special."

He nodded and jumped off of the desk. "Thank you for the help, it means a lot. If you're late for another class you may be suspended."

I nodded before picking up my bag and walking behind him. To my surprise he held the door open for me without me having to ask. I wondered if he was practicing on me before he went to this mystery girl.

* * *

><p>This can be a oneshot unless you guys want me to continue it. Review and tell me?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So this is really late and I apologize. I really hope this is up to par, I liked how it ended. There's a really sweet Billy and that's how I picture him :)

* * *

><p><span>Billy's Point of View:<span>

I'd been trying all week to try and make Jane realize that I was in love with her. She was the most oblivious person I had ever met in my life; it just made me fall even more in love with her. It wasn't fair how beautiful she was.

Take right now for example; we were sitting in her living room floor trying to work our way through our history homework but I couldn't concentrate. She had her hair up in a bun with some of her curls falling out and she was chewing on the tip of her pen. I just wanted to take her face in my hands and kiss her until I couldn't see straight.

"Did you even hear me, Billy?" she asked snapping her fingers in my face.

Before I thought about I took her hand in mine. I pulled her to me and lay my forehead against hers. Her cheeks turned a cherry red color as I slid a hand up her neck.

"B-b-Billy, what are you doing?" She asked staring up at me with wide eyes. "I don't think the girl you're into would like it too much if she saw you and I like this."

"Maybe you're the girl that I'm into; did you ever think about that?" I asked, crashing my lips down onto hers.

She became stone underneath me and I pulled away in embarrassment. I had just kissed the girl of my dreams and she didn't feel the same way. Oh shit, I had just ruined our friendship over some stupid kiss.

I let her go and grabbed my jacket before leaving her house in a rush. I didn't want to stay in that situation anymore; it could only get more awkward and worse from there. I had made it half a block from her house when I heard feet pounding against the sidewalk behind me.

I stopped in my tracks when I felt a timid hand between my shoulder blades. "Billy, I didn't mean to make things weird between us. I wanted to kiss you back but I was too scared to, I mean for all I knew you were using me."

I turned quickly on my heels when I heard her say that. She was looking up at me with those big doe eyes that I fell in love with and her bottom lip was sticking out. She was practically begging me to kiss her and who was I to deny my Janie?

I took her face in my hands and slowly leaned into her, making sure I gave her enough time to pull away if she wanted to. She must have gotten annoyed because she took my collar in her hands and pulled my mouth down to hers.

I groaned and instantly flicked my tongue out to touch her lips. She parted them on instinct and the dominance battle began. She was way too stubborn to let me win so I just let her take control and do her thing. I just put my hands under her thighs and lifted her up so I didn't have to stoop over to kiss her. She just sighed and wrapped her legs around my waist.

When we broke off I lay my forehead against hers and tried to calm my frantic breathing. "I can't believe I waited so long to tell you that I loved you. We could've been doing this way before but I was a dumbass."

"You've had feelings for me for that long of a time?" she asked, lacing her fingers together behind my head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You're my best friend, I didn't want to ruin that over something that might not even last," I said. "Then you said that you wanted to kiss me back and I figured that I had nothing to lose."

She just giggled and shook her head, curls flying. "You've always been the more reckless of us. Always had the nerve to do anything once, I guess that's never going to change."

"I don't know about that, you were the one that chased after me when I stormed off. I think that was pretty nervy," I said, grinning at her smile.

"Maybe, but all that matters is that we did eventually find out about our feelings. I love you, by the way," she said, kissing the tip of my nose. "Just in case you haven't caught on yet, I mean you were never the wisest fortune cookie in the restaurant."

"I'm going to ignore that and say that I've loved you since the very first day. Seeing your curls and smile the first year of middle school just drove me insane," I smiled.

She blushed at my words and bit her lip. I couldn't help but smile and tug that lip into my mouth because I could now. She let out a quiet groan and I couldn't fight the grin that hit my lips.

I could definitely get used to this.

* * *

><p>I hope this was a good ending for you guys.<p> 


End file.
